Mew Mew Power Strange Happeniings: A new Begining
by AmHawk
Summary: Meet Am's offsprings, Toshi and Nairi. Their quest is to solve one mistery about the hidden pathway that is secret.
1. Chapter 1

Toshi was eager to see the day to come. As the young Minun boy glanced at the sky, he knows mush about his mom's story. His mom, Am, was the one who took down Fuyuki, along with Erica, Mya and Ivy. Toshi watched his twin Plusle sistier, Nairi, playing with his tail.  
>"Okay, sis. That's enough," he added.<br>"Aww!" Nairi wailed, "You're no fun!"  
>"Come now," Toshi replied, "Just because I'm the same age as you, doesn't mean I'm not fun."<br>"I have began my training two days ago," Nairi added, "and still you're not proud of me? I'm telling Mama!"  
>"Don't be a tattle tail," Toshi reasured his sister, "Of course I'm proud of you."<br>Nairi blowed her hair loop in non-amuzed. Toshi has Am's stubbernness and spirit. Nairi has Am's playful charm, spirit and hair. Nairi jumpped on her brother and ressled a little with him.  
>"Nairi, I see you got strong! I believe you!" Toshi bagged in order to get his sister to let go.<br>"That's enough, Nairi," called a motherly voice, "let go of your brother."  
>"Sorry, Mama," Nairi wailed.<br>Am looked at her daughter with stern eyes.  
>"It's time your brother begins his training," she added, "You be good now and listen to your father, okay, Nairi?"<br>"Okay, Mama," Nairi answered sweetly.

Nairi had Ivy as her mentor when she started her training. Toshi is being mentored to Erica, Am's older sister. Hours passed and Toshi is wipped out.  
>"Good work, Toshi," Erica added, "That's enouth for today."<br>'Thank goodness..." Toshi thought.  
>The Minun boy was warn out. He start to get on his feet.<br>"I'm going home now, Auntie Erica," he said.  
>"You be careful out there," Erica said sweetly to her nephew.<br>Toshi geabbed his back pack and took off. He seemed well trained enough to look after himself. As he walked down his path to home, he found footprints.  
>'I should of guessed,' he thought, 'Riaka must of been here.'<br>He didn't bother and kepted walking, strait into a Pidgey girl.  
>"I'm so sorry!" she wailed.<br>"It's okay," Toshi called, "Don't cry! I can't stand tears!"  
>She was hurt. Toshi noticed her right wing was busted.<br>"Don't strang yourself," he added, "My name is Toshi. What's yours?"  
>"Y- Yumi," the Pidgey girl answered.<br>"Where are your parents?"  
>"I'm an orphen."<br>Toshi carried Yumi on his back and start to walk. Nairi saw her twin brother.  
>"Where have you been?" she called.<br>"You got to help me," Toshi wailed, "This poor girl got injured. Maybe we should take her to Auntie Tammy. She'll help us out here."

Toshi got Yumi to Tammy, a medicine woman who was with Am in her journey. Toshi knows her very well when he was a year old and Nairi too.  
>"Hello, Toshi," Tammy said sweetly to her nephew, "How can I help you?"<br>"Auntie Tammy," Toshi answered, "I need your help. Yumi broke her wing."  
>"Oh dear... I'll see what I can do."<br>Toshi saw Nairi looking up. Was it something she is seeing?  
>"Toshi, look, an UFO!"<br>"Where?" her brother added.  
>"Made ya look!" Nairi teased.<br>"Very funny..." Toshi mumbled.  
>"Look!" his sister added.<br>"Huh?"  
>It was another trick.<br>"Will you stop doing that?" he yelled.  
>"Okay," Nair said in a calm mood.<br>Nairi saw a shadow in the bushes. Looked like a rouge mew mew.  
>"Look out!" she cried.<br>"Oh, no. I not going to fall for another one of your- Ow!"  
>The shadow attacked Toshi, and he looked beat up all ready.<br>"Let my brother go!" Nairi yelled, "Volt tackle!"  
>Nairi gained speed and dodged at the Mew girl. With a good pow, she got her off Toshi.<br>"Thanks," Toshi wailed.  
>"You okay?" his sister asked.<br>"Yeah," Toshi answered.  
>"What's going on here?" Tammy asked.<br>She saw the strange girl.  
>"It's a dark mew rouge!" she shreeked, "Take her, Toshi!"<br>The Minun boy got up and glared angerly at Kana.  
>"Thunderbolt!"<br>He let out a huge attack on the rouge. Nairi looked surprized. Toshi got her by her tail and spun her around and let go when she ws crying for help. Nairi clapped.  
>"Way cool!" she added.<br>"We should head home," Toshi replied.  
>"Be careful now, both of you," Tammy said in a sweet voice, "I'll look after Yumi for you."<p>

When they got home, they told Am and Otto their first battle.  
>"I'm so proud of you," Am added to Nairi, "You used Volt Tackle to defend your brother, and Toshi, you used Thunderbolt and swung that rouge. Well done."<br>"Now off to bed with the two of you," Otto said.  
>They both nodded.<br>"I could use a rest..." Nairi wailed.  
>She fell asleep, but couldn't. She wonders if Kana might still be around. She tossed and turned, but couldn't fall asleep.<br>"Having trouble, little one?" called a heavenly girl voice.  
>"Who's there?" Nairi wailed.<br>It was a star ranked Jolteon girl. It looks like she's a ghost, but her skin still shows. Her eyes are yellow, like her shirt. She has wings.  
>"Don't be afraid, young one," it said, "My name is Cleo. I was one of you mother's comrads."<br>"Well, I'm Nairi..." the Plusle girl wailed.  
>"I know," Cleo added, "I've been watching over you and your family here. I am one of the Star Mews. You'll see me again soon. I'll get your eyes heavy with a melody, that your mom's mom played when your mother was a child like you."<br>"Really?" Nairi asked with glittering stars in her eyes.  
>"Anything to get your beauty rest, my dear," Cleo answered.<br>She started to play an ocarena that is yellow. It got Nairi in a deep sleep.

When morning came, Nairi woke up. The sight of the star Jolteon girl was gone. She wanted to talk about this with Am.  
>"Mama?" she called.<br>"What is it, did you see a Star Mew?" her mother asked.  
>"Huh?" Toshi added.<br>"What's a Star Mew?" the twins asked in unison.  
>"You don't know what it is?" Am replied, "I'll tell you. When a good Mew Mew dies, it's spiret grows wings. As it reaches the ranks of Heaven, the mutations on it's body will disappear. A bad Mew Mew, known as Dweler Mews, go the other way. Instead of light wings, they have dark wings. I do hope you seen Cleo, Nairi."<br>"Yes..." Nairi answered.  
>"She's a Star Mew," Am asured her daughter.<br>"When did you see her?" Toshi asked.  
>"I couldn't sleep, then she appeared. I don't know when..." Nairi wailed.<br>"I heard music in the middle of the night," Toshi replied, "So she appeard at midnight!"  
>"Gee, am I hungry..." Nairi wailed again, "I slept through breakfast..."<br>"You go back to bed, sis," Toshi added, "I'll bring you something."  
>"Thank you..." Nairi said softly to her brother.<br>Toshi was a little worried about his sister. He didn't want to check on Yumi. The daylight shined on his skin as he wifs the freash air.  
>"Toshi!"<br>It was Yumi. Toshi was startled and stepted back.  
>"What are you doing here?" he asked.<br>"I wanted to see you," Yumi answered.  
>Toshi blushed.<br>"Aren't you suppose to be at Auntie Tammy's?" he asked.  
>"She said I can get some air for an hour," Yumi added, "I would like to talk to you, that's all."<br>"Did you tell her you only need freash air as an excuse to see me?" Toshi asked once again.  
>"Why would I do a thing like that?" Yumi replied, "I can't just sit around all day you know. I have a life!"<br>"I know you do!" Toshi added, "How's your wing?"  
>"It's okay..." Yumi answered, "Besides, I can't fly for a while. You're a Minun, right?"<br>Toshi nodded.  
>"I see your sister is a Plusle."<br>"You seem to notise a lot," Toshi added.  
>"Yup. Hard to believe your mother brought pease back a long time ago."<br>Toshi's hasel eyes grew wide. He knew his mother took down Fuyuki a long time ago. She did this for the sake of her family. She was younger back then. Toshi heard stories about the fight when he was little, same with Nairi.  
>"You must know," he said, "My mom is brave in her younger time. Pease is brought back."<br>"I can tell," Yumi said with a smile, "You have her courage."  
>Toshi blushed.<br>"Oh, really. It was nothing..."  
>"No sweat," Yumi added sweetly, "I'm begining to like you, Toshi."<br>'Not sure if I like her back...' Toshi thought nervously.  
>"I'd better go!"<p>

Nairi was asleep by the time Toshi got in the house. He knew it's late.  
>"Nairi's been sleeping all day," Otto said calmly to his son.<br>"I was outside with Yumi..." Toshi wailed.  
>"Yumi?"<br>"She's a Pidgey orphen."  
>"Orphen? Do you know what it is?"<br>"No..."  
>"A child that lost its parents."<br>"What?"  
>"Toshi found a friend didn't he?"<br>It was Am's voice.  
>"He said he met a Pigey girl called Yumi," Otto said.<br>"Yumi? Do you know who she is, Toshi?"  
>"She's a sweet girl," Toshi answered his mother.<br>"I see," Am added, "Tammy called and asked us if she seen her."  
>"Last time she was here, she was on the porch," Toshi replied. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Nairi woke up and found her brother staring in the stars. She rubbed her sky blue eyes and walked beside him.  
>"What's troubling you?" she asked.<br>No answer. Nairi saw some grief in her brother's hazel eyes.  
>"I.. I.. I don't want to talk about it," Toshi added.<br>"I'm your sister!" Nairi cried, "You can tell me anything!"  
>"Okay. It's about Yumi," Toshi confessed, "I figured out that an orphen is. She doesn't have parents..."<br>"That's sad..." Nairi wailed.  
>"But I got an idea," Toshi replied, "If Tammy can look after her as she grows up, she'll have a normal live. That was she doesn't starve!"<br>"Oh! I want to help her too!" Nairi added, "She'll be a medicine girl, like Auntie Ada!"  
>"Come on," Toshi called to his sister, "Let's go find her! Her wing is busted, you know, and I want to find her before she suffers more!"<br>"Can't argure on that," Nairi replied.  
>"And where do you two think you're going?"<br>It was Am.  
>"Oh, snap! Mama caught us..." Nairi wailed.<br>"We wanted to..."  
>"Enough with your escuses, young man!" Am added, "You and your sister hop to your rooms at once!"<br>"We'll get there soon enough," Toshi whispered in his sister's Plusle ear.  
>"Toshi, should we tell her?" Nairi whispered back, "I don't want to get in anymore trouble..."<br>"Your aunt is taking care of little Yumi," Am called, "I'll see you in the morning."

Nairi closed her eyes. She can hardly hear footsteps. When she saw Cleo, she was surprized.  
>"Cleo?" Nairi wailed.<br>"Your brother seems thoughtful," Cleo said in a gentle tone.  
>"How do you know?" Nairi asked.<br>"I have my ways as a star mew mew," Cleo answered, "I watch over you. You are close to Toshi, am I right?"  
>"Yeah, we are close. We're twins," Nairi replied.<br>"I can tell," Cleo added, "You have the same hair color as he does. You are so honset, Nairi. Your mother was always nice."  
>Nairi's eyes grew wide and bright.<br>"I know this will be surprizing for you," Cleo said sweetly, "I will give you a prophecy that might help. 'Red and blue, bring peace once again on Pidgey's gentle wing.'"  
>"What does that mean?" Nairi asked.<br>Cleo started to fade away.  
>"Wait, don't go!" Nairi wailed.<p>

She woke up and tried to relax. She stared at the wall on her left.  
>'What does that mean?' she thought, 'I don't understand it at all. I am so tired now...'<br>"Nairi?"  
>Her brother's voice startled her.<br>"Toshi!" Nairi sneered.  
>"Sorry, you were mumbling in your sleep," Toshi added.<br>"I'm so sorry..." Nairi wailed.  
>"Maybe I should sent Mama in," Toshi said calmly.<br>"No, it's fine," Nairi cried, "I'm fine, really!"  
>"Nairi, Toshi," Am called, "What's going on?"<br>Nairi hid under her blankets.  
>"Toshi, what did you do?" Am asked.<br>"Nothing," Toshi answered, "She just woke up uneasy."  
>"Nairi, come out of there and tell me what's wrong."<br>Nairi shivered and start to cry. Toshi's heart ached. He crawled on the bed to comfort his sister.  
>"It's okay..." he added, "You can tell us..."<br>Am kneeled and got her daughter in her arms. Toshi started to feel sorry for his sister. Nairi huddled closer oh her mother's cchest, still crying.  
>"It's going to be all right, sweetie," Am said softly.<br>Toshi faced away and looked outside.  
>'Oh, Cleo," he thought, 'I wish you didn't make my sister cry like this. You could of told her what your prophecy means.'<br>His thoughts were scilent now.

Toshi starred at the stars again. Why would Cleo send his sister a prophecy that doesn't make sence? He looked at the stars for a very long time. Nairi calmed down and came to comfort her brother.  
>"You don't have to fuss over me," Nairi said sweetly.<br>"I do! You were crying!" Toshi added.  
>"I'm over it now," Nairi replied, "I don't understand why you fuss over me."<br>"Because you're my sister, Nairi! I care about you!"  
>Toshi's words made Nairi realice that she is close to him.<br>"I care about you too, Toshi," she wailed, "After all, you're my brother."  
>Nairi hugged Toshi tight. She might try to admit, but too busy hugging her brother. Toshi nodded to himself and felt calm.<br>"Nairi, I couldn't have a better life than this..." he added.  
>"Why's that?" his sister asked.<br>"We're going to do training tomarrow," Toshi said sweetly, "We better get some sleep."  
>"Oh, training... Good night..." <p>


	3. Chapter 3

"Here, little twins, come on out!"  
>"Oh, snap! Don't tell me Mandy's here too!"<br>As Toshi and Nairi were hiding, Mandy looked everywhere and found Toshi in the bushes.  
>"Well, Mandy. You seem woried," Toshi added cercasticly.<br>"You are starting to get on my nerves, Toshi!" Mandy scolded, "Get out of there!"  
>"Sorry, but I don't take orders from witches."<br>Toshi seems more tence than ever. Nairi came out from behind the hedge.  
>"Wait a minute," Mandy added, "That's cheating!"<br>"Now exactly," Toshi sneered, "You didn't learn to live with it."  
>"Toshi, I think this is a bad idea..." Nairi wailed.<br>"No, Nairi!" Toshi scolded at his sister, "She has to learn her lessen, the easy way, or the hard way!"  
>"Aren't you being a little harsh on her?"<br>"NAIRI!"  
>Toshi dodged at Mandy very hard, but the Markrow girl flew up and out of Toshi's way. The Minun boy slipped and went crashing into a hedge.<br>"Jeez, Toshi," Nairi wailed, "We should put a limate on that awful temper of yours!"  
>Toshi didn't listen. His angry eyes are flinched on Mandy. He tried again, but missed again. Nairi jumpped in front of him.<br>"Toshi, stop!" Nairi sneered.  
>Toshi leaped and tried to get Nairi out of the way, but a pair of yellow eyes shined and the shadow pinned Toshi down. The shadow reviled a guy, older than them. He had gray wings.<p>"Who are you?" Nairi wailed.<br>Toshi seems very annoyed by the yellow eyed stranger.  
>"Let him go!" Nairi ordered.<br>He let go of her brother.  
>"Thanks..." Toshi mumbled.<br>"Toshi!" Nairi yelled.  
>"Sorry..." Toshi wailed.<br>"You should be!" Nairi scolded, "You could of hurt me and I'd have to tell-"  
>Her words got cut off when the stranger tryed to speak.<br>"You two are like siblings," he said.  
>"Nairi and Toshi looked at one another for a couple of seconds, then back at the stranger.<br>"My name is Drake," he said again calmly.  
>"Wait a minute, have I heard of you?" Toshi added, "You're second in comand of percy's guard."<br>"I am that person!" Drake scolded, "Don't mention that again!"  
>"Woah, bub!" Toshi scowled, "Back off!"<br>"Will you knock it off!" Nairi screamed.  
>The two boys paused.<br>"Sorry, he gets aggresive with strangers," Nairi added.  
>"I better go home," Toshi muddered.<br>"Okay, see you there," Nairi called.  
>Toshi left. Nairi looked at Drake ceriously.<br>"I know that Minun boy is Toshi," Drake replied, "Who are you?"  
>"My name is Nairi," Nairi answered.<br>"Nairi, huh?" Drake asked, "He seems in a grumpy mood back there,"  
>"Toshi, well... he can be sweet, really he can." Nairi replied, "He's my brother."<br>"I know your father well," Drake said with pleasure, "he has a good fighting spirit, and courage. Who is your mother?"  
>"Am."<br>"Am? The one who took down Fuyuki a long ago?"  
>"Yes,"<br>After the questens, Nairi began to speak again.  
>"I am her daughter. I look like her in a way!"<br>"You have the hair loop in you."

Toshi started to walk away, grumbling. He saw a shadow flying at him.  
>"Oaf!"<br>Toshi opened his eyes and stared in a pair of blue-violet eyes. He found his nose touching with another one.  
>"Wha- Yumi!"<br>Yumi jumped and and landed softlyon her feet.  
>"Sorry, my wing wasn't fully recovered! So sorry, Toshi!"<br>"It's fine. You freeked me out when you crash into me like that."  
>Yumi checked Toshi for any injuries.<br>"Hope I didn't hurt you..." she wailed "I'm fine, really!" Toshi added.  
>"Tell me what made you so grumpy!" Yumi wailed again.<br>"I almost got Mandy on an attack," Toshi added calmly, "but Nairi got in my way."  
>"Is it something about a temper problem?"<br>"Maybe... I don't know. I didn't know I had a temper."  
>"Take my advice, before you loose your temper, count to ten."<p>

Nairi saw her brother standing in the hallway.  
>"Nairi, I'm sorry," he wailed, "I didn't realize- I-"<br>"It's okay, Toshi," Nairi said sweetly, "I was ornery myself."  
>"I could of known I had a temper..." Toshi added as he got on his knees.<br>Nairi got him to the living room to relax for a while. As soos as they sat down, they start to chat a little more. Toshi lyed on his back.  
>"We can do training somewhere without Mandy birsting your bubble," Nairi offered, "Well, today's training could of gone better..."<br>"No kidding..." Toshi sobbed, "I could of controled it earlier, but-"  
>Toshi curled and start to cry. Nairi curled around him. Getting some comfort in Toshi, Nairi cuddled close to him.<p>

Later, Nairi went to see Tammy again.  
>"You're not the only one," Tammy replied.<br>"What? Are you saying that I have a temper as well?"  
>"Now, Nairi. Don't get all huffy. Mandy was trying to get Toshi mad too, right?'<br>"Oh, that awful imbisil! She birsted Toshi's bubble the other day. Can you send her to a different training ground?"  
>Nairi seem iritated now. As she bumbed into Mandy, she got all tence.<br>"You're brother seems-"  
>"Shut up you crazy irragant lunatic!" Nairi scowled, "You're responcible for our training!"<br>"You seem like your brother when he's fisty-"  
>"You-! I'll make you eat those words!"<br>Nairi's rage was unstopable when she is very angry. Mandy tried to avoid her attacks, but volt tackle got her down. Nairi pinned her down.  
>"Nairi, wait! I can explain!" Mandy wailed.<br>"Oh, so you can smooth talk me out of this one?" Nairi scolded, "I'm not stupid! I know your scams!"  
>"Honistly, this one isn't a scam!" Mandy added, "Please, I'm bagging you. Let me go!"<br>"Oh, really?"  
>Nairi got off Mandy and brushed off the dust on her arms as she stood up on her feet.<br>"Consiter-"  
>"DANG YOU, MANDY!" Nairi yelled, "You better make up the time we lost!"<br>"Nairi, what's going on here?"  
>It was Am. Nairi's anger faded fast.<br>'Star Mews, dang it!' Nairi thought angerly.  
>"You've been practicing a move, good work," Am added.<br>Nairi got off Mandy for good.  
>'You're so lucky,' Nairi thought, 'next time, I won't be so forgiving...' <p>


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you seen my locket?" Nairi asked.  
>"No, I have know clue where it is," her brother answered.<br>"Oh, can you help me find it?" Nairi asked again.  
>"Nairi, you could of keep track of things," Toshi added.<br>"Okay tomarrow then?"  
>"Sure, whatever..."<p>"Gee, you seem pleasent," Mandy called.<br>"Hey, I letted this slide so you would just shut up!" Nairi yelled.  
>She turned to Toshi.<br>"This is rediculous," She sneered.  
>"You think she has it?" Toshi added, "I'll take care of it."<p>

Nairi got a healing cloth and gentelly rubbed in on the sore spots.  
>"I got it like you said."<br>He held the locket in his hand and lended it to his sister.  
>"How did you get it?" Nairi added.<br>"Believe me, it was no picnic," Toshi reasured his sister.  
>"I was try-"<br>"That does it!" Nairi yelled.  
>She ponced on Mandy and start to beat her up. Toshi was shocked.<br>"Hey, girls! Chill out, will you?" he called.  
>They didn't listen.<br>"Hey, break it up!" Toshi yelled.  
>They still didn't listen. Toshi took a big amount of air and whisled as loud as he can.<br>"TIME OUT!" he scowled.  
>Both girls frooz. Mandy flew away and left Nairi all beat up.<br>"I'll take you to Auntie Tammy!" Toshi added to his sister, "She'll fix you up!"  
>Nairi didn't speak. Toshi got her on his back and start to walk.<br>"That's what happens when you start fights, sis," Toshi said in an uneasy tone.  
>"I know..." Nairi whispered, "I'll think twice next time."<p>

"Nairi and Mandy were fighting and Nairi got hurt," Toshi said to Tammy.  
>"She'll be fine," Tammy reasured her nephew, "just some bumbs and bruses."<br>"Well, can you help her tend her bumbs then?" Toshi asked.  
>"I'll do what I can," Tammy answered, "Yumi will help me."<br>"Yumi?" Toshi echoed, "She's here with you?"  
>"Yes, she wanted a place to stay, so she offered to help me out."<br>Nairi felt dizzy. She setteled in and got a little uncomfortable with the bed. She is fine.  
>"Nairi, you okay?" Yumi asked.<br>"Fine," Nairi answered.  
>"You look beat up," Yumi wailed.<br>"Mandy is responcible..."  
>'Why, hello, Mya."<br>Tammy look at a cat woman with a Meouth child.  
>"And little Flow's here too I see."<br>Flow was blind, but she didn't have a problem getting around. Kana was her mentor, trying to train little Flow without sight. Mya looked at Toshi blankly.  
>"You're Am's kid, aren't you?" Mya asked the Minun boy.<br>"Yes," Toshi answered nervously.  
>"You can call my Auntie Mya," Mya added, "It's been a while since you and your sister were only babies. Flow, could you come here?"<br>"Yes, Mommy?"  
>"I'm going to get some herbs for Auntie Tammy. You stay here and help Toshi's sister get better."<br>"My name's Nairi, Auntie Mya," the Plusle girl wailed.

"Hi, I'm Flow," the blind Meouth girl purred.  
>"Nice to meet you, Flow," Nairi added, "You're blind."<br>"I know," Flow replied, "I was born blind. I never have a problem getting around. I hope we're related."  
>"We are," Nairi said in a sweet tone, "We're cusens."<br>"Right, exactly. We're cusens," Flow repeated, "Your mother, is her name Am?"  
>"Yes," Nairi answered.<br>"Ow! Not so hard, Yumi, you funny Pidgey!"  
>"Now, Toshi," Yumi added, "I'm trying to heal those bumbs on you."<br>"My brother on the other hand, gets a little edgey," Nairi whispered.  
>"Oh," Flow whspered back, pulling one of Nairi's Plusle ears, "I think he has a soft spot for Yumi."<br>Nairi gasped softly.  
>"Are you serious?" she added, "You can't possibly-"<br>"Keep it down," Flow replied, "Can you walk, or do you need help?"  
>"I better stay here," Nairi answered, "auntie Tammy will look after me..."<p>

Two hours later, Nairi was out and fit enough to walk. Flow help her get to her feet.  
>"That's perposteres!" Nairi wailed, "How can toshi have a soft spot for Yumi? You got to be kidding me!"<br>"Not kidding, Nairi," Flow added, "He really does."  
>"I think you need your ears checked..." Nairi groaned.<br>Flow didn't reply to that. At least she knows why Nairi would never lie. She kept moving.  
>'I could be sure if she could tell me honistly,' Nairi thought.<br>"I have to get you home now," Flow said, "You mom must be worried."  
>"No need..." Nairi wailed.<br>"Your brother must be home too. Come on now."  
>Nairi didn't argue. she can hardly walk a mile. Flow felt how weak Nairi is. Mandy wasn't far away.<br>"Helping this girl, huh?" she called, "I creamed that Plusle girl a while ago."  
>'Uh, that vandal!' Flow thought angerly.<br>"You're blind," Mandy continued, "so it makes it easier for me."  
>"Shut up, arregent witch!" Flow yelled.<br>A battle begins. Flow remembered Kana's training and start to avoied Mandy's attacks. Flow focused on her hearing and start to hear Mandy's breathing. Then lunched at her with a scratch from her mother's tecknigue. Mandy fell from the sky and landed in the bushes.  
>"Not so easy now, huh?" Flow taunted.<br>Mandy's right cheek start to bleed a little.  
>'Guess it wasn't deep enough like Auntie Mya's move,' Nairi thought.<br>"Uh, Dang it!" Mandy scowled, "I thought it would be easy, but I might guess I was wrong..."  
>"You're lucky it wasn't deep," Flow growled.<br>"Grrr, guess I'll retreat!" Mandy added, taking off in the air.  
>Flow washed up after that short battle.<br>"Maybe that will teach her a lession," she added to herself.  
>Nairi was still laying on the ground.<br>"Guess I'll take you back to auntie Tammy, huh?" Flow asked.  
>"Please do," Nairi answered, "I'll need all the help I can get."<br>Flow got Nairi on her back and started to walk. Nairi thought she was going to feel dizzy, but didn't. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nairi tried to fall asleep that night. Flow helped her get well.  
>"Auntie Tammy," Toshi willed, "Will Nairi be all right?"<br>"She'll be fine," Tammy answered.  
>Toshi wondered off in a shallow forest. He saw a stump in the middle of his path. The Minun boy swat down and start to cry. He couldn't be clueless. Yumi wasn't far and heard Toshi crying. She flew down and kneeled beside him.<br>"Toshi, what's wrong?" the Pidgey girl asked in a kind tone.  
>"It's my sister," Toshi sobbed, "She's injured and I don't know what to do..."<br>Yumi could scence his feelings and layed becide him.  
>"There," she whispered, rubbing Toshi's back, "it's okay..."<br>Toshi calmed down a little. He does have a soft spot for Yumi. He wipped off all his tears. Then Yumi touched a pair of lips on his cheek. Toshi's heart start to pound.  
>'Ah, man. Hope she dosn't hear my heart pounding...' Toshi thought, 'Will you slow down all ready? I don't want her to know yet!'<br>Toshi couldn't hide his feelings from Yumi.  
>"Yumi, I..."<br>That got her attention. Rika appeared. The Leopardas girl start to purr.  
>"Hey, Yumi," she added, "do you know that Toshi has a crush on you?"<br>Toshi's jaws opened.  
>"Rika?" he yipped.<br>"Yup, he really likes you," Rika continued, "He didn't want to admit it before."  
>"Thanks a lot, Rika," Toshi grumbled.<br>Rika left to let them be alone.  
>"Really, Toshi?" Yumi asked.<br>"Yeah. What Rika said was true," Toshi answered.  
>"Well, I have a crush on you too," Yumi replied, "Eversince we met, I couldn't stop thinking about you."<br>"Oh, my heart pounded too soon..." Toshi addded.  
>"It's okay," Yumi said sweetly to Toshi, "I think your heart pounded because of a kiss."<br>"Huh, what kiss?" Toshi asked.  
>"The one on the cheek I gave you, that kiss."<br>"Oh, so that's what made my heart pound."  
>Toshi started to blush. Yumi got up on her feet. Toshi did the same. He looked in Yumi's blue-violet eyes.<br>"Thanks," Toshi said softly.  
>Yumi hugged him. Toshi's feelings were strong now. He has a strong and gentle heart. He hugged Yumi back, avoiding to touch her Pidgey wings in her back. He slid his hands under her wings. Toshi vowed to himself he'll always love Yumi like the way she loves him back.<p>Nairi opened her eyes and saw Flow tending her aching shoulder. She wondered where her brother is. Rika sais he's with Yumi, but Nairi can accept he likes Yumi as a friend, but not that way as a lover. Flow got done and left Nairi alone to rest. Nairi waitied patently for her brother to return. She fell asleep again. A shiny sight caught Nairi's attention. It was the starmew Cleo. Her yellow eyes were bright as the evening sun.<br>"Tough battle, huh?" she asked.  
>"I might of not had been injured if she didn't use Ariel Ace on me..." Nairi wailed.<br>"Times like that do happen," Cleo said sweetly.  
>"I got something to say," Nairi added, "Do you see Toshi with Yumi?"<br>"Yes, I did," Cleo answered, "I watch over everything. We, the StarMews watch over every event we see."  
>"Does he really have a soft spot for her?" Nairi asked again.<br>"He does," Cleo replied, "Believe it or not, he does. It's fine with you, isn't it?"  
>"Yeah, I guess..." Nairi wailed.<p>

'She's so warm...' Toshi thought, holding Yumi close to him, 'That soft touch on my cheek, that was my first kiss...'  
>He let go of Yumi for a while.<br>"I better get going," he said quietly.  
>"Toshi, wait," Yumi wailed.<br>Toshi looked behind him and saw a sad look in her eyes. Yumi walked up to him. Toshi kneeled down and layed on the soft ground. He's still worried about his sister. Yumi sat down beside him.  
>"I don't know what to say to her..." Toshi sobbed, "So despessed."<br>"There's nothing to be depressed about," Yumi added in a sweet tone, "I can understand the bond between you and your sister."  
>"Really," Toshi wailed.<br>"Yeah."  
>"Thank you, Yumi."<br>Toshi closed his eyes and touched his lips with hers. Yumi's eyes sparkle as she felt it. It must be her first kiss. She closed her eyes and relaxed her mussles. Toshi let go and start to feel tired.  
>"Uh, why did you do that?" Yumi asked.<br>"I- I love you, Yumi," Toshi wailed.  
>Yumi's heart ached a little before she could reply again. She wanted to love him as well.<br>"I love you too..." she said softly.  
>Toshi was silent. Still thinking about his sister, he might of been protecting her. Yumi layed down and cuddled to comfort him. She start to flap her wings and picked Toshi up off the ground.<br>"Wha-! Yumi, what are you doing?" Toshi added, "I'm not-"  
>"Thought you need a flight home," Yumi answered, "Here we go!"<br>"Wait, I'm afraid of-"  
>Yumi started flying over the trees. Toshi stopped panicing and held still.<br>'Gee, I didn't know she's that strong...' Toshi thought.  
>"Okay, I'll drop you off," Yumi called.<br>She landed Toshi gentelly on the ground. She folded her wings and looked at Toshi in his hazel eyes.  
>"I'll see you around," she added, touching noses with him and flew off.<p>

Nairi opened her eyes and saw her brother coming in. She looked fine to him.  
>"Where were you?" she asked.<br>"Somewhere Mom has been when she was younger," Toshi answered.  
>Nairi narrowed her eyes at her brother.<br>"You went to see Yumi again, didn't you?" she sneered.  
>"Hey, we're just friends!" Toshi added.<br>"Don't tell me you increased the bond from friend to girlfriend," Mandy called from outside.  
>Toshi's heart pounded softly with fustration and confusion.<br>"All right," he said, "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
>That made Mandy faint.<br>"I knew it," Nairi wailed, "Cleo told me that. it's fine with me."  
>"Really?" Toshi asked.<br>"Yes, really," Nairi answered.  
>Toshi dashed to his sister and hugged her tight.<br>"Ow, Toshi, take it easy there!"  
>Toshi knew his sister was injured, so he lossened his grip.<br>"I should of known you have something for Yumi," Mandy called.  
>"Shut up, Mandy!" Toshi yelled.<br>Nairi might try to reason with Mandy, but too weak to move her legs. The next morning will be a new day. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah, keep your filthy hands off me you crazy Absol!"  
>Nairi woke up in a flash and found out her stiffness has recovered. Mandy was facing a stranger in a distance. The stranger was facing Mandy. Along side was a Reshiram. Nairi saw Mandy out numbered. The Absol attacked Mandy, but Nairi jumpped in and used Iron tail on the Absol girl, made a deep cut in her right eye. Nairi calmed down and washed her tail.<br>"Two aginsed one is cheating!" she snapped.  
>"Why should we care?" the Reshiram girl sneered.<br>"Nairi?" Mandy added.  
>"Don't think I'm only here to save your hide," Nairi replied, "Maybe you need help."<br>"Yeah, I'm out numbered here," Mandy said calmly, "Sorry I attacked you..."  
>"It's fine," Nairi added, "Let's kick their butts, together."<br>"Ah, now your talking!"  
>Nairi used agility. She got the Reshiram confused and dizzy while the Absol girl takes on Mandy. Nairi used volt tackle and took down the Reshiram girl.<br>"Let's get out of here, Aphrodite!" cried the Absol girl.  
>"Yeah, I think you're right, Athena. Retreat!"<br>The two invaters ran away.  
>"You're lucky this time," Aphrodite yelled, "but we'll be back, I swear we will!"<br>After the two bad mews ran away, Nairi looked at Mandy. She looked very pleased.  
>"I douted you at first, but now, you seem to come to your scences," Mandy added.<br>"You can thank me later once we get you to auntie Tammy," Nairi replied.  
>"There's nothing wrong with me," Mandy said, "Just a bru- ow!"<br>"Your wing's busted," Nairi added, "You need to take it easy for a while."  
>"No wonder..." Mandy wailed.<br>Her left wing was busted from the attack. it hung low. Nairi helped her out.  
>"Ow! Watch it!" Mandy yipped.<br>"Oh, quit being such a baby," Nairi added, "This will help a little."  
>She got a healing patch from her pocket aand placed it on Mandy's injured wing.<br>"Oh, Pidgiotto feathers!" Nairi wailed, "It's out of marigold elixer! Guess you may feel better and a little worse."  
>"Just my luck that little rag would ran out of juise..." Mandy moaned.<p>Toshi woke up and found that his sister is missing. He saw hwe and Mandy walking to Tammy's hut. He settled in and fell asleep. It was a short nap. He woke up again and got on his feet. Am went on a trip with Otto and told Mya to watch over her children while she is away. Toshi streched his arms and got outside. He went in his usual spot and enjoyed nice rays of heat.<br>"Come on, Mandy. Auntie Tammy will fix you up."  
>He heard his sister's voice. Then a shadow popped out of nowhere.<br>"Gah!"  
>"Gotcha!"<br>"Get off me!"  
>It was a strange Stunky boy. Toshi looked ready for a battle. He used agility and then used Thunderpunch. That knocked out the stranger for some time.<br>"I don't know who you are or what are you doing!" Toshi huffed, "but if you try anything, I'll still whip your butt!"  
>"The name's Kenji," the stranger answered, "Eversince Fuyuki died, getting the plan back together was too hard. So me and the other two are trying to get the operation finished."<br>"You're one of the Dark mews!" Toshi yelled, "You're going down, man!"  
>Toshi used agility again at a flash second. When he got behind Kenji, he saw a poison attack. He took off up a tree.<br>'Man, he needs to watch his diet,' Toshi thought.  
>He jumped and used iron tail. that left a deep mark on Kenji, on the cheek.<br>"Kenji, what's going on here?"  
>"Just a meddeler, Athena."<br>"Oh, shoot!" Toshi wailed.  
>Athena attacked Toshi and left a few scratches. Toshi hit the floor and unable to move. Kenji will make the good move.<br>"NOOOOOO!" Toshi cried.  
>"Steel wing!"<br>It was Yumi, She used steel wing on Athena, then she used gust and sand attack on Kenji. Kenji was blinded by the sand, giving Yumi time to get Toshi to safety.  
>"Kenji, you okay?" Athena asked.<br>"Do I look okay you mindless idiot?" Kenji yelled.  
>"Ah, they escaped!" Athena added.<br>"That Minun runt will pay for what he did to my cheek..."

Nairi got Mandy setteled in. Then they heard noises coming from the forest. She left Mandy to heal while she checks on the event going on. There was a fuss of fighting.  
>"Mandy, stay here," Nairi added.<br>"Are you kidding me?" Mandy wailed, "I'm not going anywhere."  
>Nairi nodded and went outside. She saw Toshi injured and Yumi fighting Athena. Kenji was knocked out.<br>"You need help?" Nairi called.  
>"Get your brother out of here!" Yumi answered.<br>Nairi pulled Toshi out of sight.  
>"Uh, we're out numbered..." Nairi wailed.<br>"You think?" Yumi replied.  
>Then Flow cam with a slash on Athena's cheek. Kana was with them.<br>"Get out of here you three!" Kana cried, "I'll hold them off."  
>"What about Toshi?" Nairi wailed.<br>"Let's just get out of here!" Flow added, "Yumi can carry him!"  
>They kept on running. Nairi looked behind her.<br>"Nairi, hurry!" Flow called.  
>"I can't leave my brother behind!" Nairi wailed.<br>"Yumi will look after him," Flow replied.  
>Rika called from the bace where Am and her gang stayed during the battle. Flow and Nairi darted in. Mya was there.<br>"You are in big trouble, Flow!" she snapped.  
>'Oh, snap,' Flow thought.<p>

Yumi flew to Tammy's place so Toshi can heal. Toshi saw Mandy recovering.  
>"what's this cheaky witch doing here?" Toshi sneered.<br>"Wait, you got me all wrong!" Mandy wailed.  
>"I think Mandy took a beating from that Absol girl," Yumi replied, "Go easy on her."<br>Toshi sighed while his anger faded.  
>"Your sister saved me..." Mandy said in a weak tone, "she's not as touchie as I oregenally thought."<br>"It's her instent," Toshi replied, "She can't risk a life of others. Guess I was wrong about you. I thought you were annoying at first, but... but then Nairi saved you today and so I might change of heart."  
>"You don't seem so ornery anymore," Mandy said sweetly, "I guess we both need to know each other a little more."<br>"So, ready to call your teasing quits?"  
>"Maybe..."<br>Toshi and Mandy were scilent now. They fell asleep in seprate beds.

"Mommy, I can explain!" Flow wailed, "There was a battle, and-"  
>"Enouth with your escuses, young lady!" Mya added, "Go to your room at once!"<br>Nairi watched Flow walking and grumbling.  
>"It wasn't her fault!" Rika wailed, "Nairi was in danger!"<br>"I see..." Mya replied.  
>Nairi saw Rika begging for some forgiveness. She wanted to go see her brother. Mya stopped her and kept her tone possitive to Nairi.<br>"Your brother will be fine, dear," she said.  
>"I hope you're right, Auntie Mya..." Nairi wailed.<p>

Toshi wanted to see is sister as well, but he was too weak to move. He feels very sore inside. Yumi started to aid him. Tammy takes care of Mandy. When Toshi felt Yumi's hand on his shoulder, he felt more comfortable. He felt his heart beating.  
>"Yumi..." he moaned, "Thanks."<br>"It was the least I can do," Yumi replied.  
>Toshi curled up carefully. His arm hurts and his ancle was twisted. He was hurt all over. Yumi felt his mussles. He is a strong young boy.<br>"Ow!"  
>"Sorry..."<br>Yumi saw a bruse on Toshi's left arm. She got a cold healing patch and it was soaked in healing ice. She placed it on him gentlely.  
>"You seem to be quite a healer," Toshi wailed softly.<br>Yumi kissed him on the cheek.  
>"Yeah, I think so," she answered, "Tammy's a good mentor."<br>"I might guess," Toshi churped, "You might be as good as her."  
>Yumi heard his kind words. She gave him a frendly wink. Toshi's heart raised on as she ccame closer to his face. Touching noses, his eyes glitter like like a moonpool.<br>'Oh great StarMews!' he thought, 'She's going to kiss me!'  
>He's all ectited as well.<br>'Get a grip, boy!' he thought again, 'a kiss is harmless!'  
>Toshi had to relax or he'll make his injries sore. Yumi got him on the lips when he closed his eyes.<br>'See, it's harmless,' he thought once again, 'No reason to get all jumpy.'  
>It was longer than last time.<br>"Maybe it's a healing kiss...' Toshi thought again.  
>His sores are starting to go away. Blue-violet uras swill around him. When Yumi let go, they vanished. Toshi opened his eyes and start to move. He didn't feel stiff anymore.<br>'Guess it was a healing kiss,' he thought.

Nairi waited all night. She heardly got any sleep. Tossong and turning, she can not fall asleep at all.  
>"This is ludicriss..." she wailed to herself, "I could of been there with Auntie Kana fighting off Kenji. It's all his fault my brother is injured! Next time I'll meet him, I'll-"<br>"Um, Nairi?" Flow called.  
>"Opes, what I thinking out loud?" Nairi asked, "I better lay that off." <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Nairi cried that night. She think Toshi would get that badly injured like that. If her mother was here, she would hold her daughter in her arms. Nairi was too upset to sleep. Her tears made a puddle in the pillow.  
>"Nairi, are you crying?"<br>It was Rika. Her tiny little voise got Nairi's attention.  
>"Yeah..." Nairi answered softly.<br>Rika came closer to the sad Plusle girl, giving her comfort.  
>"I'm so sorry, Nairi," she wailed, "I would be upset too if Flow was injured."<br>"For a little girl," Nairi sobbed, "you sure are smart."  
>"My sister is blind as you know," Rika purred, "but she can be clumsy sometimes. She fell on my tail once."<br>"Sounds silly," Nairi added, giggling instead of crying.  
>'she must be the joskster of the family,' she thought.<br>Rika purred wildly. Nairi's tears start to dry up. Rika cured around her.  
>"Eck!" Nairi yipped.<br>'That licking is gross.'  
>Rika must got that behavior from her mother, Mya. She giggled.<br>"Sorry," she added, "I didn't mean to do that."  
>"Oh, you..."<br>Nairi got tired and fell asleep. Must be eleven...

Toshi on the other hand, didn't have a problem like his sister did. He had trouble sleeping for a little bit, but Yumi came to comfort him.  
>'I wish my sister isn't that worried,' he thought.<br>He curled up in his bed and thought about his sister all night. When daylight came, he found a spider on his nose. He jumpped and bangged it off. Mandy laughed.  
>"Don't scare me like that, Mandy!" Toshi yelled.<br>He smooshed that spider with his hand.  
>"Oh, yuck!"<br>He watched his hands quickly.  
>"Yuck, that's the last time I'll ever touch a spider," he grumbled, "I hate spiders!"<br>"Sorry, just the prank of the day," Mandy called.  
>Toshi shouldn't get mad at her. He was worried about his sister. Wonder if she was worried about the same. Nairi would never betray him. Toshi looked sad. He knew he shouldn't worry his sister this much. He remembered a song back when he was five years old. That song was a lullaby. It kept him from crying when his toy plane broke. He remembered his mother holding him close.<br>'Mom, I sure miss you...' he thought, 'and you too, Dad...'

Nairi, felt the same about Toshi, was laying in bed all day. Rika was asleep. Nairi looked up at the sky out the window. her ocean blue eyes stared at the clouds and the bight light of the sun's rays. She closed her eyes slowly.  
>"Hey, Nairi!"<br>'Toshi?' Nairi thought.  
>She heard the voice of her brother. He must be well. Nairi was asleep.<br>"Come on, sis! Wake up!"  
>He shook her and then Nairi opened her eyes when Toshi pinned her on her bed.<br>"Toshi!" she wailed.  
>She leaped and hugged her brother tight.<br>"Hey, Nairi. Lighten up!"  
>Toshi felt the warth of his sister. He was happy to see her too.<br>"What's with the lick scent?" he asked.  
>"I don't want to talk about it," Nairi grumbled.<br>She let go of him for a while and looked at the clouds.  
>"Nairi, what is it?" her brother asked.<br>"Oh, I was thinking about Mommy and Daddy," Nairi answered.  
>"Me too," Toshi wailed.<br>He looked up.  
>"So, what healed you this quickly?" his sister asked.<br>"Can you keep a secret?" Toshi added, "a healing kiss."  
>"A healing what?"<br>Toshi covered his sister's mouth.  
>"Keep it down, will you?" he sneered, "It suppose to be sacred to the following pokemon: Plusle, Minun, Pidgey, Jolteon and other eletric and flying types. That's what Yumi told me."<br>He let her go for a bit.  
>"I suppose," Nairi added, "A kiss this pure is sacred to what you said."<br>"Yeah, let's not forget that," Toshi replied, "You know Mom's a Pichu, and Dad's a Pikachu, right?"  
>Nairi nodded.<br>"Telling them won't do harm. I mean, they're eletric types like us."  
>"That's why you have to blab it out to me?"<br>"No, it's not like that. I-"  
>He paused for a moment. He saw Flow coming through the hall.<br>'She can't see, like Rika said,' Nairi thought, "That's why Toshi paused like that."  
>"As I was saying-"<br>"What's going on?"  
>"OOOoooo, busted!" Nairi chuckled, "Have I mentioned Flow has good hearing?"<br>'Now she tells me...' Toshi thought angerly.  
>"It's something that we eletric siblings talk about," Nairi called.<br>"Oh, that's right, the code of the types. Mommy taught me those when I was four. Do carry on."  
>Toshi sighed in releaf. The code of the types must be important to Flow.<br>"Okay, I think we better close the book here, for now."

That night, Toshi had time to play with his sister.  
>"Nairi," he wailed.<br>"Yeah?" his sister asked.  
>"I hope you're not that worried about me."<br>"No, bro. I don't have to worry, for now that you're-"  
>Toshi birsted into tears and hugged his sister tight. Nairi scenced he was worried about her as she was about him.<br>'Gee, he must of been emotonal, like Mommy was when she was young," Nairi thought.  
>She whipped off her brother's tears, hoping the next morning will come. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Nairi and Toshi both waited for their mom to return. Nairi saw something in the tall marshgrass. Toshi saw it too.  
>"You see it, right?" Nairi asked.<br>"Yeah," her brother answered.  
>Nairi darted out. Toshi ran after her.<br>"Sis, we don't know who or what that is!" he added, "We'll get in trouble, like Flow did!"  
>"What are you worried about?"<br>"Our safety! Are you out of your mind? Imagen what Mom would do to us!"  
>Toshi tugged on his sister's Plusle tail. He wanted both of him and his sister to be safe.<br>"Nairi, are you listening to me?" Toshi sneered, "Mom will kill us if Antie Mya fails to watch over us!"  
>"Toshi, don't be stupid!" Nairi snapped at her brother, "Mommy would never do that!"<br>"Flow's grounded for wondering off..."  
>"Maybe we could ask."<br>"Nairi, are you mad? Mom would-"  
>"Will you shut up for one second about what Mommy would do to us? She loves us and you know it! It wouldn't hurt to go out for a while, right? We'll come back when it's dark."<br>"If you say so, but if you get hurt, I blame myself..."  
>"I'm sick of this boloney all ready!"<p>Nairi did vow to be back to Mya's place by dusk. Toshi didn't want to argue anymore and followed.<br>"Great StarMews, Nooo!" Nairi shreeked.  
>"Kenji and the others must of done this," Toshi added, "Why would he attack a mountain lioness?"<br>They heard a roar. Nairi's hair stood on end and freeze. Toshi saw another lion, a male one.  
>"Why are you here?"<br>"AH!" Toshi yelpped, "It talks!"  
>"You look pretty clever there." the lion asked.<br>"You're friendly? You scared my sister half to death!" Toshi yelled, "Nairi, sis! Snap out of it!"  
>Nairi was still scared and hid behind her brother.<br>"Sis, chill out," he added, "He's frendly."  
>He turned back to the lion.<br>"Why didn't I listened to my self for Mom's sake!"  
>"Your mom? Who is your mom?"<br>"Am,"  
>"Did you say, 'Am?'"<br>He paused for a moment.  
>"Then you must be her offsprings. I'm Heroki. I'm one of her comrads during the battle of Fuyuki. The lioness you see was Miou, my mate. She was killed by some Stunky boy."<br>"Stunky boy... Kenji!"  
>"You know that guy?"<br>"I gave him a scar on the cheek by using iron tail. So, Heroki, my sister was wondering what that thing was. We were following it."  
>"Oh, it's one of my cubs. Hasuki, I told you not to wonder off! I'll go burry Miou now. Hasuki, be good now."<br>"I wonder if she can talk?" Nairi asked.  
>"Better than you can!"<br>Nairi screamed.  
>"Nairi, quit being a fraidy cat!" Toshi added.<br>Nairi setteled down.  
>"It's getting dark," Toshi added, "We better go home."<br>"Wait! You two seem nice," Hasuki mewed, "Maybe you can come again sometime..."  
>"Hasuki, that's a great idea!" called a yellow-gold cub, "Please Pop? That would be so much fun!"<br>"I guess since they're Am's offsprings," Heroki answered, "You and your sister get some rest."  
>He turned to Toshi.<br>"I'd better go burry Miou... I'll send a message to your mother."  
>"She's on a honeymoon with Dad," Toshi added.<br>"I know your father as well as your mother. He's the best fighters in the Shadow Hunter group."

Toshi and Nairi were back by dark. Mya didn't seem mad. Nairi told her before they even left.  
>"I told him we'll be back by dark," Nairi added.<br>"That you did," Mya purred, "Toshi was conserned about your safety."  
>Nairi glared at her brother. Toshi's jaws opened.<br>"Don't look at me like that!" he scolded.  
>"You better get some sleep," Mya said sweetly.<br>Toshi paused for a moment. He start to feel queezy.  
>'My belly hurts...' he thought scilently.<br>He felt weak too. Nairi dragged him to his room. She was exosted and went in her room. She looked up again.  
>"Mommy, come back soon..." she said to herself.<br>She really misses her mother, Am. Nairi fell asleep in a quick second. She will hope am will come back soon to reunite with her daughter and son. It was a happy dream. Made her cry. she woke up sobbing snd start to whipe off her tears. They were tears of joy. She felt something on her shoulder.  
>"Beautiful dream, huh?"<br>'Cleo...'  
>"Yes it was."<br>Cleo understood Nairi's dream. She can tell it was a happy one. She smiled and looked at her in the eyes. It got Nairi very tired. It must be a sleeping stare. It got Nairi to sleep.  
>'Aww, sleeping like a baby,' Cleo thought.<p>

When daylight came, Toshi opened his eyes. He doesn't feel sick anymore. He slept all morning and found Otto standing in the hallway.  
>"Dad!" he called.<br>He hugged his father as he was so cheerful.  
>"Have you been good?" Otto asked.<br>"Defenitly!" Toshi answered.  
>"Mommy!" Nairi wailed as she saw Am.<br>"Did you have a good time?" her mother asked.  
>"Sure did!" Nairi answered.<br>"Mya, did they give you any trouble?" Am asked.  
>"No they didn't, Am," Mya answered, "They've been angels all this time."<br>"I knew I can trust you, Mya," Am said sweetly. 


	9. Chapter 9

Nairi looked for Mandy the next day when they returned home. Flow was ungrounded and felt Rika playing with her Meowth tail.  
>"Knock it off," Flow said calmly.<br>"Flow, where's Mandy?" Nairi asked.  
>"She must be irritating your brother again," Flow answered.<br>"Oh... that Mandy," Nairi added, "She really has to stop it before Toshi hurts her..."  
>Nairi knew what was going on between Mandy and her brother, Toshi. She quickly heard him and darted to the clearing. She saw her brother very annoyed and Mandy's in a flurty mood.<br>"Admit I'm the best," Mandy added, "No one would know."  
>"Leave me alone..." Toshi grumbled.<br>"Come on," Mandy gleed.  
>Toshi let out an angry grunt.<br>"Do you have anything better to do you crazy witch?" he yelled, "I will use iron tail on you and make-"  
>He pause when he saw his sister standing behind him.<br>"Nairi!" he yelped.  
>"Mandy, are you picking on my brother again?" Nairi asked, "You can't do that, you know."<br>"Nairi..." Mandy wailed.  
>"Thanks, sis," Toshi added with a little glee.<br>Nairi took Mandy to a spot.  
>"I better get you to train now," Nairi added to Mandy.<br>Toshi glared angerly at Mandy.  
>'Oooooo.. that girl,' he thought angerly, 'One day, I will give her a scar.'<p>"Toshi sounds like Tor..." Flow wailed.<br>"Who's Tor?" Rika asked.  
>"Tor is one of the great Mew Mew Gerudo Kings during the Hyrulian times," Nairi answered, "He's a Meouth who served well after banishing the Persian who made his mother ill. Then there's Patra. She's..."<br>"Oh, I heard pf her," Rika added, "She's one of the Shiekah Queens who gave the other male Shiekahs respect."  
>"Yeah, there's another great queen, Kinda or something..."<br>"I think you mean Kitra, Nairi," Mya replied, "Don you children know your history of mew mews? Kitra was a fearless and mighty Gerudo Queen. You should thank her for her courage."  
>"Why?" Rika asked.<br>"There's a thrust of courage in everyone today," Mya answered, "We wouldn't resieve respect from Patra and justice from Tor."

The history of the gream mew mews was facenating for Toshi. He like the story of Tor. He knows his history. He had some other plans like showing Mandy who's boss, or take on Kenji. He went to take a nap. He remembered the time he was too tired to do anything, and a little fat when Otto was looking at him, he wondered what's got into his son.  
>"Toshi, what are you doing in your room?" he asked, "Come outside and play."<br>"I'm too tired..." Toshi wailed.  
>"Come on, son," Otto replied, "I'm sure your sister will play with you if you ask her nicely."<br>"Okay..." Toshi wailed.  
>He wanted a nap, but Otto got him up and running. He played with Nairi for an hour. Now he's really tired.<br>"Daddy, I don't understand," Nairi wailed, "Why does Toshi get tired that quickly?  
>"He'll need to get out more," Otto answered his daughter.<br>It was a flashback. Toshi did loose a little wait and weighs the same as Nairi. He didn't want to get carried away with food again and he's taking very good care of his diet. He slept for a good hour now. Nairi was sleeping too, way longer than her brother.  
>'she was training all morning,' Toshi thought, 'Gee, I don't want to ruin her beauty sleep...'<br>He looked outside out the window. Toshi walked outside and layed down on the grass. He saw a figure looking at him. He jumpped.  
>"Hi, Yumi..." he added.<br>"Scared you huh?" Yumi asked.  
>"No you didn't!" Toshi wailed, "You sueprized me! I didn't expect you to stare at me while I was laying down!"<br>Yumi glared at him.  
>"Admit it," she sneered, "You were scared..."<br>"Yeah, you're right," Toshi replied calmly, "You just startled me."  
>"I would of guessed that," Yumi added, "You seem to be having a good aunt that looks over you."<br>"Look out!"  
>It was Nairi's voice. It was Kenji, trying to attack.<br>"Sorry to interupt your romantic moment," Nairi added, "but Kenji wants revenge!"  
>"Guess we have to work together on this one," Yumi said, "besides, he's out numbered!"<br>"Let's take down the son of a gun!" Toshi replied.  
>Both girls nodded.<br>Kenji got a hold of Nairi, but the Plusle girl bit his hand.  
>"Yeow!" he wailed.<br>Yumi used sand attack. That blinded him.  
>"Ack! My eyes!"<br>Toshi found out he made the iron tail wound deep in Kenji's cheek. It's a scar now and it didn't heal properly. Nairi used Thunderbolt and Yumi used Ariel Ace then Steel wing. It got Kenji rolling and it wasn't long before Flow came in the brawl.  
>"What's all the racket here?" she asked.<br>"Kenji's back," Toshi replied, "And we're giving him more scars!"  
>"Oh, so he's that bucket of lemons you were battling!" Rika added.<br>"Rika, hide!" Flow ordered.  
>"What, no way!" Rika argued, "I want to fight too!"<br>"He's too dangerous for untrained young little girls like you!" Flow replied, "Please, leave him to us and stay down!"  
>"Listen to your sister, Rika," Toshi added, "I can't spare risking any lives to be lost!"<br>"Okay," Rika wailed, "Then slash his nose for me, Sis."  
>Rika hid has Flow told her to. Toshi and Flow came when Nairi was pinned to the ground.<br>"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Toshi yelled.  
>He used headbutt.<br>"Oh, thank you..." Nairi wailed.  
>Flow felt Kenji's vibrationss and used slash on his nose.<br>"Yeow! My nose!" Kenji yelpped.  
>"Gotcha!" Flow taunted, "Don't mess with blind girls!"<br>"You'll regreat this! I swar you will!" Kenji yelled and took off.

"Did you get him?" Rika called.  
>"Yup, he's gone," Nairi answered, "Now he has more scars than before. That will teach him a lession this time."<br>"I sure hope your right..." Flow replied.  
>"You slashed his nose right off!" Toshi added, "Wow, I'm inpressed, Flow!"<br>"Hee hee, thanks," Flow gleed.  
>"Nairi, are you all right?" Toshi asked his sister.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine..." Nairi answered her brother.  
>"There you are!" Mya's voice called to Flow, "I've been looking all over for you!"<br>"Mommy, I can explain!" Flow wailed.  
>"You can tell me that when you get home!" Mya added, "Come with me, young lady! Rika, stay with Nairi and Toshi while I have a long talk with your sister."<br>"Mama seems really mad at Flow now..." Rika wailed.  
>"I'm sure she'll be okay," Toshi added, "It's not all your fault."<br>"Of course not..." Rika sobbed, "Flow always gets into a lot of trouble... Why her? Why wasn't it me?"  
>"Hey, don't cry, Rika..." Nairi said in a motherly tone.<br>Rika cuddled closer to Nairi. Her tears were rolling down her face quickly. She wondered if Flow would stay out of trouble. Nairi's hair loop was on top of her head now and Toshi's hand was on her shoulder. Rika felt Nairi's warmth and snuggled close. Nairi hugged her little cusin a little tighter. Toshi looked very worried.  
>"I wish Flow wasn't in such trouble," Toshi wailed, "She did nothing wrong... She's a good fighter."<br>"That's not it..." Nairi sneered, "Look how upset Rika is. Maybe it something..."  
>"Nooo..." Rika sobbed.<br>Nairi hugger a little tighter to calm Rika down.  
>"It's okay..." Nairi wailed in a motherly tone.<br>Toshi watched and he felt very worried. He was trying to help too. He placed on hand on Rika's.  
>"Rika, please stop crying..." Toshi added in a fatherly tone, "I can't stand little children cry."<br>That stopped Rika from crying. She whipped off the rest of her tears. Nairi took out a hankerchif from her pocket.  
>"Here, blow..." she said in a sweet tone.<br>she placed her hankerchif on Rika's nose. Rika blew, and it made her feel a little better.  
>'Ick,' Nairi thought.<br>She trew it away in a near by trach can. Toshi saw Flow coming to them.  
>"Could you take Rika home, Toshi?" she asked, "I want to have a word with your sister alone...<p>

Toshi nodded and took Rika home. Nairi wondered why Flow wanted to talk to her.  
>"I have to tell you something, Nairi..." Flow wailed, "I'm always a trouble maker. I never get much freedom, but after my training with Auntie Kana, my mom still thinks I'm helpless."<br>"Toshi said you are a good fighter when you slashed Kenji's nose!" Nairi added.  
>"True, but I neever knew any better to look after Rika," Flow replied in a sad tone, "I wish I can be a better sister... I don't know what would I do if mommy is mad at me again..."<br>Nairi was shocked by her words.  
>"Tell you you can handle yourself," she added.<br>"I tried that..." Flow sobbed.  
>"Flow, stop!" Nairi wailed, "Big girls don cry! I can't stand tears from a blind girl!"<br>Flow heard Nairi's kind voice. She didn't stop crying. Nairi patted her on the back.  
>"I don't think you're helpless..." she said softly.<br>"Really?" Flow sobbed.  
>"Yeah..." Nairi answered and hugged her.<br>Flow felt calm and hugged her cusin. 


	10. Chapter 10

Toshi wasn't sure if Yumi might understand if he wants to be with her today, but Mya understood flow had a lot of problems in the past. Toshi was resoning with her, but Mya tried to accept. Gar took his nephew for a walk so Mya would have time to think.  
>"Mya's just worried about Flow," Gar said quietly to his nephew, "She knows she has freedom."<br>"She can't keep Flow cooped up forever!" Toshi added.  
>"I know that," Gar reasured, "One day she'll understand."<br>'You don't!' Toshi thought angerly.  
>He wanted Flow to have much freedom as she pleases. He could tell Mya himself, but he's scared she'll try something... he didn't want to think about it. He kept walking with Gar.<p>Nairi, on the other hand, did care for Flow's wants and needs sometimes. Mya didn't give her enough freedom. Kana trained Flow well. When Nairi was about to take a nap, Rika pounced on her.<br>"Eeck! Ambush! Help!"  
>"Nairi, calm down," Rika added, "It's just me."<br>Nairi caught her breath.  
>"Rika, that was uncalled for!" she sneered.<br>"I'm sorry..." Rika wailed, "I just want to play..."  
>"Nairi, what's going on?" Mya asked.<br>"Sorry, false alarm!" Nairi answered.  
>"Oh, don't do that again," Mya huffed, "You had me scared."<br>"Rika, it you want to play, you may as well wait," Nairi added after Mya left, "I'll play with you when I'm done with my nap."  
>"It's so boreing when you nap," Rika wailed, "I may as well nap with you if you want me to."<br>"So you can save your energy? I guess it'll be fine," Nairi yawned.  
>She fell asleep. Rika crawled on her back and start to get tired. She heard music from outside.<br>'Wait a minute, Rika thought, 'That sounded like a carvan."  
>Gar told her about carvans when she was younger. Rika could of imagin it.<br>'No, it can't be...'  
>Rika could hardly fall asleep. She got off Nairi's back and scooted on her side. She tapped her fingers for half a minute. She heard Nairi's breathing, it made her aqua eyes heavy. She fell asleep and starp to purr softly. Then she heard Flow's footsteps. Rika opened one eye to see what's going on. Flow walked by and she closed her eye. She was too tired to play now.<p>

Toshi was back, but had other things in mind. A shadow swopped down. It startled him. He ducked and saw Yumi.  
>"Scared you, didn't I?" the Pidgey girl asked.<br>"You startled me,"  
>"Oh, relax," Yumi added in a playful tone, "I was practicing my wing attack."<br>She landed on her feet and kneeled down to comfort him. Toshi relaxed a little as he felt Yumi's hand on his back. He felt her movement of her hand rubbing. Laying down on his belly, Toshi felt much better.  
>'I should of known not to be such a chicken...' he thought.<br>He felt guilty and hid his face with his arms. He was terriblly embaraced. Yumi sighed and layed beside him. She might try to tickle him, so she plucked one of her tailfeathers and started tickling his belly. Toshi tried to hold in his laughing, but it's too hard to resist. He birst into laughter when Yumi tickled him well ehough. A good laugh is the best medicine.  
>"I knew you were ticklish somewhere," Yumi added.<br>"Well, that cheered me up," Toshi replied.  
>Yumi shrugged and kissed him on the forehead. That made Toshi blush.<br>"I see you're all better now," Yumi added.  
>"Thanks," Toshi wailed.<br>He held her hand and kissed it. Yumi knew he's a gentleman. Toshi got a little playful. Yumi could tell by the look in his eye. Yumi grabbed him and started rolling him down a hill. As they reached the bottom, Toshi pinned Yumi ih a playful way. Yumi looked in Toshi's hazel eyes. Toshi cuddled her as he kneeled. Yumi layed still on her back. She closed her eyes and kissed Toshi on his left cheek. Toshi's eyes lid up and started to shrug and blush again. Yumi layed back down. Toshi closed his eyes and leaned foreward.  
>'I might of thought of this before,' he thought.<br>He puckered up and kissed Yumi's right cheek. He let go for a moment. He might be thinking about his sister, how lazy she is during the day.  
>"Uh... I have such a lazy sister..." he moaned.<br>Yumi heard what he said.  
>"You should spend more time with her and get her active," she added.<br>"Does that help?" Toshi asked, "I wouldn't think... She's active during weekends, but the weekdays, she's lazy."  
>Yumi shook her head.<br>"I think she's more like a night person," she said.  
>"Yeah..." Toshi replied, "I got to get her moving around more. Maybe I'll get Rika to get her going."<br>Yumi giggled,  
>"Don't trust a little girl to do a boy's work," she teased.<br>"Want a bet on it?" Toshi asked in a playful tone.  
>"Hey!"<br>Toshi kissed Yumi good bye after one more roll.

Nairi woke up and found Rika snoozing next to her.  
>"Rika, wake up," she added, shaking her little cusen, "Let's play!"<br>"Finally!" Rika shreeked with exitment.  
>She pinned Nairi as she pounced on her. Nairi had to be careful not to be rough with Rika, she's fragal. She'll let her win, and Nairi's a good sport.<br>"I'm glad I have someone to play with," Rika purred.  
>"I do too, unlike my brother," Nairi added, "He teases me, believe me."<br>"Oh, I believe you," Rika replied, "He sounds like a pain..."  
>"You can say that again..." Nairi sneered.<br>She might of guessed her brother would be back. Nairi was close to Rika as well she's close to Flow. Toshi was resting on the couch when Nairi entered the room.  
>"You seem lively," she added.<br>"Sis, I need a talk with you..." her brother wailed.  
>"About what?" Nairi asked.<br>"Come here and I'll tell you."  
>Nairi never seen her brother this conserned. He wanted to talk to her.<br>"You seem lazy these days, Nairi," he added, "I getter get you more active. You start to bore Rika."  
>"I played with her, didn't I?" Nairi asked.<br>"No, that's not the point," Toshi added, "What I mean is, you got to get more active during the day. I can't be ashamed of a lazy sister! It's not like I'm ofending you, it's-"  
>He paused for a moment. He wished he could remembered what Yumi told him.<br>"I understand, Toshi," Nairi said in a soft voice, "You wanted me to be more active during the day. Okay, I might give that a try. I'm sort of a night owl, but I'm not the grouchy most days. Maybe I rather be a daylight girl than a lazy shadow hunter."  
>Toshi sighed in releaf.<br>"You're half Shadow hunter, sis," Toshi added, "like Dad. He's a strong guy. I really care about you, Nairi..."  
>Nairi's sky blue eyes lid up.<br>"Toshi..." she wailed.  
>Now Nairi is bright-eyed. She could believe her brother cared about her. Toshi didn't know what else to say to his sister. Rika watched carefilly and kept scilent. Nairi hugged her brother.<br>'Guess she understands well,' Toshi thought.  
>He hugged his sister back.<p>

Rika was amazed how Nairi comunicates with her brother. She started looking for Flow. She found her older sister.  
>"Flow...?" she wailed, "Are you there?"<br>"Rika, what are you doing here?" Flow asked.  
>"I just want a talk..." Rika answered nervously.<br>She quietly moved forward. Flow can tell she's nervous by her breathing.  
>"You seem very uneasy," Flow purred.<br>"Are we close?" Rika asked.  
>"Of course we are," Flow answered, "Don't be silly. You'll always be my little sister."<br>"I'm your only sister," Rika added.  
>She felt Flow's hand on her head. Rika felt very confident to have a caring older sister. <p>


	11. Chapter 11

Nairi had some time to think about her plans the next morning. Rika has been busy with her lately, getting her going with the day instead of lying around. Nairi is quite pitty about the routine.  
>'I should of stayed home... My parents came two days ago, now they went on another trip,' Nairi thought, 'why's that? Maybe to get us something special?'<br>She thought about the surprise for some time now. She could find out for herself. It took her a while to fall asleep at night. Rika found her tosing and turning, trying to get comfortable.  
>"Not sleepy, Nairi?" she asked.<br>"No, I tried to," Nairi answered, "It's just, the routine is kind of hard."  
>"Get use to it," Rika added.<br>"How?" Nairi asked.  
>"Dunno," Rika replied, "try to grow a like to it, a little I guess..."<br>Nairi sighed. Rika was right about getting around during the day and going to bed earlier. Her brother was trying to help as well. She felt a little bad for herself and start to cry.  
>"Oh, cheer up, Nairi..." Rika wailed.<br>Nairi was trying to cheer up, but couldn't. Rika couldn't bear Nairi's tears. She went to get a hankerchif. Nairi is very upset now.

Rika went to find a hankerchif, and she saw Flow.  
>"Rika, what are you doing here?" she asked.<br>Rika was too busy looking.  
>"Hey, silly! I'm talking to you!" Flow added, yanking Rika by the tail.<br>"Do you have to do that?" Rika asked, "Nairi's upset, and I'm looking for a hankie!"  
>"You mean she's crying?"<br>"Yes..."  
>"Why didn't you tell me sooner? She's my cusen too you know!"<br>Flow followed Rika where Nairi is.  
>"Here, blow..." Rika wailed.<br>Nairi felt the hankerchif on her nose. Rika heard her blow her nose. Now Rika went out to wash her hands. Flow cuddled Nairi close. Rika came back to check on her. Guess a noseblow helped a little bit. Rika got on the bed and caught one of Nairi's tears. Feels wet.  
>'Duh, it's suppose to feel wet,' she thought.<br>Nairi felt Rika's hand on her shoulder. She also felt Flow's warmth. Rika came closer and started to pur softly. Flow heard Rika purring, and started to pur too a little bit. Nairi's heard the purs from Flow and Rika. She calmed down a little bit. She saw Rika's aqua eyes looking into hers. Nairi's sky blue eyes lid up with tears of joy flowing in them.  
>"She must be calm now..." Flow whispered.<br>"How can you tell?" Rika asked.  
>"By her breathing and heartbeat. I can feel she's calm," Flow answered.<br>Nairi got up off of Flow's lap and started to think. Her mother did comfort her, guess she and Otto went on a trip. Nairi still misses her when she's away.  
>"You okay now?" Rika asked in her carring small voice.<br>Nairi nodded. She was too joyful to speak now.  
>"You still miss your mother, right?" Flow asked, "I can tell you do."<br>Nairi didn't answer.  
>"Honistly, I can tell by your breathing," Flow added, "You should be glad they will come back. Your brother cares about you. Our mommy cares about you, even me and Rika. You must be very luckey..."<br>Nairi was surprized by Flow's tone how she talked to her. Tears of joy filled her eyes. Rika smiled.  
>"We do care, Nairi," she replied.<br>"Oh, Flow! Rika!" Nairi cried.  
>With her arms opened, she hugged Flow. Rika tugged on her arm. Nairi felt very happy and joyful inside. Rika felf one of Nairi's tears on her arm. She looked up at Nairi with her aqua eyes.<br>"Nairi..." she wailed, "please cheer up..."  
>Rika's wailing got Nairi's attention. Flow let her go for a while. Rika leaped in Nairi's arms. Nairi's tears continue to roll down her face. Rika cuddled close to her cusen. Flow smiled sweetly. She hugged Nairi and Rika both. Now Flow's shirt is soaked with Nairi's tears.<p>

Toshi was worried about his sister. He layed down on the couch, staring at the celing. Could he be caring and loving like his mother?  
>'Mom, when are you coming back?' he thought, 'I wish you were here. My sister is upset.'<br>He looked around and saw a pair of brown eyes looking at him. Toshi jumpped.  
>"Auntie Mya!" he yelped.<br>"Oh, did I scare you?" Mya asked "Sorry about that."  
>"Wha- you did not!" Toshi added, "You just surprized me!"<br>Mya folded back her cat ears.  
>"Toshi, be honist," she ordered.<br>"Yeah, I guess..." Toshi wailed, "You just startled me."  
>"Your sister seems upset," Mya added, "Flow and Rika are cheering her up. I don't see why you won't."<br>This made Toshi very embarrassed. Mya can tell how he folded his Minun ears.  
>"There's no reason to be embarrassed about," Mya purred, "just over one problem..."<br>Toshi didn't say another word. He was too embarrassed.  
>"Why would you bring that up?" he asked in a small voice.<br>"She's your sister, right?" Mya replied, "I think next time she cries, you could cheer her up."  
>"I don't think I could..." Toshi added.<br>Mya could understand her nephew's feelings. She saw him trimbling.  
>"Why not?" she asked.<br>"Each time I tease her, she yells at me..." Toshi answered, "That's why..."  
>"You should lay off the teasing and comfort her a little bit," Mya added.<br>Toshi was trembling still.  
>"Could I hold you for a while?" Mya asked.<br>"I don't know..." Toshi wailed.  
>"Oh, I can be as caring as your mother," Mya purred, "Come here..."<br>Toshi came up to his aunt slowly. He crawled on the couch getting to her. As soos as Toshi was close enough, he kneeled still to let Mya hug him. He jittred a little, but by the sound of a pur, he felt calm. He lifted his hand and placed it on Mya's shoulder.  
>'Oh, that feeling is so fromiliar...' he thought.<br>He couldn't remember it, but he was a baby back then. He remembered being held like this by his mother. Memories brought one tear in his eye.  
>"Feeling okay now, sweetie?" Mya asked.<br>"Yeah..." Toshi answered in a very soft voice.

Nairi saw her brother alone ten minutes later. She start to worry about him.  
>"Toshi..." she wailed.<br>Toshi looked nervously at his sister.  
>"Why are you so jittery?" Nairi asked.<br>"Don't yell..." Toshi wailed.  
>"Come on," Nairi added, walking closer, "I only yell when you tease me. You know I hate that."<br>"Oh, sis..." Toshi cried, "I won't tease you again..."  
>He birst into tears and tumbled on the couch with Nairi in his arms. Toshi sat down, hugging his sister. Nairi tried to look at her brother in his eyes.<br>"Oh, bro..." Nairi wailed.  
>She placed one hand on his shoulder. She's caring like their mother, Am. At least she tries.<br>"It's okay, bro..." she said softly, "I won't yell at you again, as long as you don't tease me..."  
>Toshi hugged his sister a little tighter. Nairi can understand how sorry he is. She started to think about their mother. What would she do when her son is this upset? She tried not to think about it. Mya watched cerefully.<br>"Oh, Auntie Mya..." Nairi wailed, "I had no idea he's that sencitive..."  
>"He wants attantion, dear," Mya replied to her niese.<br>She looked at her nephew and patted him on the back.  
>"She forgives you, sweetie," she said.<br>Toshi let go of his sister for a bit. He whipped off his tears and layed back on the couch. Nairi stared at her soaked shirt. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Flow!"  
>Nairi's cry drew attention to the blind Meowth girl. She listened to her cusin's footsteps as she approched.<br>"Nairi, what's wrong?" Flow asked.  
>"Aunti Mya's worried about you!" Nairi answered.<br>"Mommy is?" Flow added, "Oh, I shouldn't of wondered off like that. I thought she doesn't care about my needs."  
>"You're her special daughter!" Nairi cried.<br>"I was a little jelious of Rika at first..." Flow wailed, "but then you came to me and said Mommy is worried about me. I thought she didn't care at all about me..."  
>"She does and she needs you!" Nairi added, "Come with me!"<br>Flow's heart ached when Nairi's confident words entered her ears. She felt sad and dropped to her knees. Nairi looked sorry and it felt like when she felt bad when she yelled at her brother for teasing her. Nairi scooted closer.  
>"I don't understand why Auntie Mya ignores you..." she added, "I wish I could help you..."<br>"It's okay..." Flow sobbed, "I might try to think about-"  
>She birst into tears. Nairi felt bad for her cussin. She hugged her a little tight. She felt Flow's tears droping on her head.<br>'It's like a shower,' Nairi thought, 'exept without a tub.'  
>Nairi cuddled Flow when she placed one hand on her shoulder. Mya came and found her niece and her daughter.<br>"Flow, there you are!" she called.  
>"Mommy?" Flow wailed.<br>Mya cuddled and smuder her daughter with purry kisses.  
>"You should thank your cusin for finding you," Gar added.<br>"Daddy, you came too?" Flow asked.  
>"I wouldn't let anything happen to my little blind girl..." Gar answered.<br>Nairi felt proud of herself. She heard Mya said she'll give the equal atantion to Flow and Rika. Nairi saw her brother standing next to Gar.

Nairi didn't know what to say to her brother. He just stood there.  
>"I've beel looking for you, sis!" Toshi called, "I heard you went looking for Flow. I'm proud of you..."<br>Nairi was amazed how her brother said it. Toshi was pleased that his sister helped out.  
>"Bro," Nairi added, "I could of been proud myself..."<br>"I am too!" Rika cried out, "Thanks for finding my big sister!"  
>"We were glad to help," Toshi added.<br>"Your mother will get a good report for what you did today," Mya purred.  
>That made Nairi smile and blush. Made her feel so good about herself.<br>"Thank you, Auntie Mya..." she wailed.  
>Toshi might of guessed his sister has a good heart like their mother, Am. He is glad to have a caring sister. It made him realize family is important to him.<p>

Mya called to Drake and he flew down next to her.  
>"Diliver this to my sister, Am," she purred, hading Drake the envilope, "I want her to know about Nairi's good deed."<br>"I'll be happy to," Drake replied.  
>Nairi heard as she looked for her brother. He didn't show up.<br>'Don't tell me he's taking on Kenji again!' she thought to herself.  
>He wasn't. No bumbs or bruses. She looked in his hazel eyes.<br>"Where have you been?" she asked.  
>"Training, duh!" Toshi answered.<br>"You started to wonder off to see Yumi, haven't you?" Nairi sneered, "You could of told Auntie Mya! Now I'm starting to get a strange feeling."  
>"Wait, you don't understand!" Toshi wailed, "You might not tell, would you?"<br>"Course not," Nairi added, "You can tell me instead. Auntie Mya doesn't know this yet. Wait till I tell our parents!"  
>"YOU WILL NOT!" Toshi yelled.<br>He pinned his sister.  
>"Toshi, let's not draw attention to ourselves!" Nairi wailed, "Do you want to-"<br>"Toshi, get off your sister this instent!"  
>It was Mya. Nairi sighed in releaf.<br>"Auntie Mya, it's not what you think!" Toshi added.  
>"You fibber!" Nairi scowled, "He was violent with me!"<br>"Toshi, you ought to be ashamed!" Mya scolded.  
>"Me?" Toshi wailed, "But why would I?"<br>"You can't be rough with your sister," Mya answered, "You know better than that."  
>"Sorry..." Toshi added softly to his sister.<br>"You should be," Mya scolded, "I don't want to see rough housing like this again!"  
>Toshi's Minun ears folded back when he frowned. Nairi did mean any of this. She never wanted to be rough ether. She looked for Rika, but she was asleep.<br>'What would I do now?' she thought, 'I don't want my brother sore at me. He did say sorry, but is it fair? I should of kept my mouth shut.'  
>Flow heard Nairi's footsteps. Nairi sat down. She didn't mean what she said to Toshi. He would never loose his temper. Toshi did say sorry, that's for sure. He made it up to her by brushing off the dust from her arms.<br>"Nairi?" Flow called softly.  
>Nairi didn't answer. She faced the other direction. Flow heard her breathing, sounded troubled. She kneeled next to her.<br>'She has one of these melt downs once a while,' Flow thought, 'I wish she wasn't that senitive.'  
>Nairi didn't look at Flow. She was too troubled to say anything.<br>"Nairi, even I sometimes fight with Rika..." Flow added softly, "She may be a trouble maker, but she makes it up to me. I'm sure Toshi will make it up to you as well as Rika did."  
>Nairi still didn't say anything.<br>"Nairi, you seem quiet..."  
>"What am I going to do..." Nairi wailed at last...<br>"I'm sure your brother feels ashamed," Flow added.

Toshi felt very bad for what he did to his sister.  
>'Now what?' he thought, 'My sister will be sore at me...'<br>His eyes couldn't hold his tears any longer. Mya saw her nephew in a troubled state.  
>"Your mother and I sometimes fight," she purred, 'but I learn from my mistakes."<br>Toshi was scilently crying.  
>"Come here sweety..." Mya added sweetly.<br>Toshi cuddled close.  
>"Oh, Aunit Mya..." He sobbed, "What am I going to do? My sister will be so mad at me... I didn't hurt her or anything..."<br>"I know you didn't." Mya purred, "Try to make it up to her. Rika sometimes fights with Flow, but she made it up to her."  
>Toshi hugged his aunt. Mya felt the same way when she was younger. She held her nephew closer to her.<p>

Rika found Nairi and Flow.  
>"How am I going to face my brother now?" Nairi wailed.<br>Flow hugged her cusen closer to her.  
>"Nairi, Toshi's coming!" Rika added.<br>"Look, sis," Toshi said, "I'm really sorry. I know I made a mistake. I want to make it up to you. Forgive me..."  
>Rika looked hopeful.<br>"He suffered so badly for his behavior," she wailed, "Please forgive him."  
>Nairi saw that he's not angry.<br>"I forgive you, bro," she said at last.  
>Toshi sighed in releaf. Rika came closer to Nairi.<br>"Eww! Rika, how many times do I have to tell you now to do that!" Nairi added.  
>"Sorry," Rika moaned.<br>Toshi started to laugh.  
>"It's not funny..." Nairi sneered.<br>"Rika, you gone too far!" Flow added, "Here' Nairi. I'll get a wash clouth to wash that cheek of yours."  
>As soos as Flow left with Nairi, Toshi stared eye to eye with Rika.<br>"Rika, what were you thinking?" he asked, "Do you know how gross that is? I could of told Auntie Mya that!"  
>"I didn't mean to..." Rika wailed, "I thought you find it funny."<br>"Well, it's not," Toshi replied, "Do you even brush your teeth? You should do that! It's easier for my sister's athority!"  
>Rika didn't know about this. She brushed every morning.<br>"I do that every morning..." Rika added.  
>"You should do it in the evening too!" Toshi replied, "I didn't mean to be harsh."<br>"I understand..." Rika wailed, "I'll try to remember."  
>"Good," Toshi added to his little cusen.<br>Rika gave Toshi a nod and went in the bathroom to brush up. 


	13. Chapter 13

Nairi had her cheek washed.  
>"Forgive my little sister's behavior," Flow purred.<br>"I know it's something she can't control," Nairi replied.  
>"You don't understand about that," Flow added, "She got it from Mommy."<br>"I knew that," Nairi said, "I wish she wouldn't of done that. What if I get sick? My mom would blame Auntie Mya for this mess!"  
>"I got it covered," Toshi called.<br>"What did you do to Rika?" Flow asked.  
>"I told her to brush her teeth in the evening," Toshi answered, "Takes a strict boy to get a little girl to get a task done."<br>"Toshi, was that a little harsh?" Flow sneered.  
>"He's right," Nairi added, "It wasn't easy for me ether."<br>Flow sighed.

Mya didn't know any of this going on. Rika got in a habit of brushing her teeth twice. That helped Nairi relax. Toshi thought of an idea. He didn't tell Mya as long as Rika's under control. Nairi used a special clouth that protecks her from and licking.  
>"You seem to have it taken care of," Toshi called.<br>Rika looked sweetly at Toshi.  
>"Yeah, thank you!" Rika called back.<br>AHHH!  
>"It's Nairi! She's in trouble!" Toshi added.<br>Rika followed him.  
>"Rika, why are you following me?" Toshi asked.<br>"I want to help!" Rika squeeled.  
>She picked up her speed and went as fast as Toshi. Nairi was almost in a terrible spot. It was Athena.<br>"Hang on, sis!" Toshi called.  
>He swung on a branch and kicked Athena off her. Athena fell on her face.<br>"You okay?" Toshi asked.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to you," Nairi wailed.<br>Athena got up again. She glared at Toshi. Rika was hiding. Toshi was hit. He tried to get up but he was about to faint. Rika's vains turned cold and had to save her cusens. She jumpped out of her hiding spot and used slash. It made a deep mark on Athena's forehead. Nairi saw blood on Rika's nails. She had to save them.  
>'Rika saved us...' Nairi thought.<br>Rika washed up and glared angerly at Athena. Athena retreated and fled into the deep part of the woods. The ice in Rika's vains melted.  
>"Rika, you saved our skin!" Toshi added, "Thanks."<br>"No trouble at all," Rika replied.

"You should of seen Rika, Auntie Mya!" Toshi added, "She slashed Athena's forehead like this!"  
>"Yeah, aren't you proud?" Nairi asked.<br>"Rika saved you both?" Mya replied, "I see. Rika, I'm proud of you."  
>Rika felt proud herself. She was wondering Flow would congratuate her too.<br>"She was brave," Nairi added, "Athena ran away crying! Rika did save us."  
>"Good work, Rika," Flow called, "I'm proud of you."<br>"Did you remember to wash those nails?" Mya asked.  
>Rika nodded.<br>Toshi looked outside. He heard nothing but frogs. The stars shine on his bland hair.  
>"Cleo, if you heard Nairi, then you should hear me," he said to himself, "I am troubled about our fight yesterday. Please, Cleo. Answer my prayer..."<br>"I hear you, Toshi," Cleo's voice rang.  
>She faded in near a rock close to Toshi's window.<br>"I don't know what to do..." Toshi added, "I wish you can help me during this dark time."  
>"I have a prophecy for you and your sister," Cleo said, "Two of one Pichu, take down a Stunky, and all of his followers will turn chicken."<br>"What does that mean?" Toshi asked, "Which two of which Pichu?"  
>"You'll see what I mean one day," Cleo answered.<br>"Wait! Don't go!" Toshi wailed.  
>Cleo all ready faded away.<p>

"Toshi?" Rika called, "Who you talking to?"  
>"Sorry, I had a vision," Toshi muddered.<br>"Vision?" Rika echoed, "That didn't answer my questen at all."  
>"What's the differance?" Toshi added.<br>He thought about it, but he was confused. Nairi stood beside him.  
>"You were asking the Star Mew Mews, weren't you?" she asked her brother.<br>"I was, but I wouldn't think Rika would understand," Toshi answered.  
>"Auntie Mya told her about the Star Mew Mews," Nairi added, "You don't have to lie about it. You asked Cleo, right?"<br>"Of course I did," Toshi replied, "She gave us this prophecy...  
>Two of one Pichu,<br>take down a Stunky,  
>and all of his followers will turn chicken.<br>I don't know what that means?"  
>"Nether do I," Nairi moaned, "I think if we go one step forward in life, one day we'll find out."<br>"Not a bad idea, sis," Toshi added, "We'll keep on going in life until we know what that prophecy means! You're a genius! Nairi!"  
>"I'm smart," Nairi replied, "like Mommy. We'll find out one day!"<br>Toshi wondered what will that prophecy mean. He will find out one day. He smiled at his sister. Nairi saw a trusting look in his eyes. It made her cry a little. Toshi saw a tear in her sky blue eyes and tried to remember whar Mya told him when Nairi's upset. He had made his choise and tried to comfort his sister. Nairi feld her brother hugging her.  
>"Take it easy, sis," Toshi added softly, "There's no reason to cry."<br>He might thought of this earlier. He held his sister closer.  
>'Hope Flow and Rika didn't notice this time,' he thought.<br>He held his sister close. He will hope one day he'll understand that prophecy. 


	14. Chapter 14

Nairi streched out her arms as she woke up. the sun beamed down on her face. It might be a day to practice some moves she's been working on the last couple weeks. Flow walked up to her when she heard Nairi's grunts.  
>"You seem lively," she added.<br>"How do you know? You're blind," Nairi wailed.  
>"Don't be silly," Flow replied, "I know by your breathing."<br>"Sorry, I didn't get enough sleep last night..." Nairi added.  
>"I felt your vibrations from the other room," Flow said sweetly, "You were tossing and turning. I might of guessed it was you."<br>Nairi was embarrased and said quickly, "Flow, you're being silly!"  
>"This is serious..." Flow wailed.<br>"Come on," Nairi chuckled, "Just because I was tossing and turning?"  
>"Ugh, you need sleep, Nairi..."<br>"Well?"  
>Flow pinned Nairi on her bed and landid softly on her.<br>"Oaf! Flow, what's the big idea?" Nairi added, "Oh, are you heavy!"  
>Flow start to pur in her ear. Nairi struggled to get flow off her.<br>"Flow, this isn't funny!" Nairi sneered, "Get off of me! I'm not tired now!"  
>Flow's purring made her tired. Nairi fell asleep.<br>"He's back!" Rika called, "That horrible Kenji!"  
>"He is?" Flow asked.<br>Nairi woke up.  
>"Toshi's in a terrible state! We have to help him!" Rika cried.<br>"Let's go!" Flow added.

Toshi was tired and he was about to faint.  
>"You don't think much, do you?" Kenji asked.<br>"Don't touch my brother, you heartless Igit!" Nairi yelled.  
>She used Mega kick on Kenji.<br>"Sis, don't! It's a trap!" Toshi cried out.  
>Athena and Aphrodite appeared.<br>Flow jumped and used fury cutter and left very deep marks in Aphrodite's right cheek. Aphrodite felt really weak and fell on the ground and bled to death. Flow cleaned up after words.  
>"That Meowth girl took out Aphrodite!" Kenji added, "Okay, Athena! Show no mercy!"<br>Rika jumped in and slashed Athena on the left cheek, then her neck. Athena fell down and died. It was a good battle for the good mew mews. Rika cleaned up when she had taken out Athena.  
>"Just wait!" Kenji called, "This isn't over!<p>

Toshi was wouded on his right arm. Nairi was shocked.  
>"Let me help you," she cried.<br>"I have a healing patch!" Rika replied, "It should stop the bleeding."  
>"Thanks..." Toshi wailed.<br>Yumi flew down and helped Nairi carry Toshi.  
>"Toshi got hurt very badly," Flow said to Yumi, "That Kenji ambushed him."<br>"I might try to get his wound clean once we get to Tammy's place," Yumi said sweetly.

"How is he?" Yumi asked.  
>"He's still in good health," Tammy replied, "He'll need plenty of rest. He'll have to keep that arm straight so he doesn't reopen his wound."<br>"Okay," Yumi said, "I'll look after him."  
>Nairi felt bad for him. She wished he wasn't ambushed.<br>"Well, he got hurt again, what a pitty..."  
>That Marcrow girl was watching.<br>"Shut up, Mandy! You're not helping!" Flow yelled.  
>"Keep your shirts on," Mandy added, "I turned over a new leaf. I might help you fight Kenji fellow and his army."<br>"How are we going to trust you?" Nairi sneered.  
>"Believe me, no more witch gags!" Mandy wailed, "Promise!"<br>Nairi and flow turned their backs on Mandy.  
>"Come on, you two!" Mandy cried, "You got to forgive me!"<br>"No tricks?" Nairi grooned.  
>"No tricks," Mandy answered.<br>"Okay then," Flow said still in a huffy mood, "We'll ecept your judgement, for now..."  
>Mandy had to be judged. She did want to help. She saw Toshi laying down. She walked up to him. Toshi gave her a dirty look.<br>"Don't Try Anything!" he sneered with teeth clinched.  
>"No no, that's the old me," Mandy replied, "I'm through with gags. I'm here to help you fight Kenji."<br>"Bah!" Toshi grunted, "I don't have time for this nonsence. Can't you see I'm wounded here?"  
>"Yeah, I can," Mandy answered, "I can help you and your sister fight him. He's up to no good I see. I might think you can get lucky if you 9 mew mew lives like your mom."<br>"That's impossible!" Toshi added, "I'm not sure how to get them!"

Nairi heard that Toshi got 9 mew mew lives while he rested. She did too in a dream. It was suppose to be at the moonriver, but Mandy bagged the star mew mews to help them.  
>"Bro, you're arm, it's better!" she wailed.<br>"Well, whatdoya know," Toshi added, "it is. Mandy, maybe I missjudged you. You asked the star mew mews to aid us by giving us 9 mew mew lives? Where are our marks?  
>"I see one on you're sister's hair loop," Mandy replied, "Get a load of yourself in the morior!"<br>Toshi saw his reflection. He had star marks all over. One on his chin, one on his right cheek and on his forehead. Two on his right ear and one on his left ear. One on his right hand and two on his Minun tail.  
>"Oh, yeah!" he said in a little exited tone.<br>"Nairi, look-"  
>"I know, Flow. I have 9 mew mew lives now."<br>"You're lucky, Nairi," Rika added.  
>"I also told them to heal Toshi's wound as well..." Mandy put in.<br>"That was nice," Nairi said sweetly.  
>"You will have a chance against Kenji now!" Mandy added, "Count me in!" <p>


	15. Chapter 15

The final battle was about to begin. Nairi and Toshi are ready for action. Mandy gave the signal and they darted after Kenji, along with Flow and Rika and Yumi and Drake. Mya, Am, Erica, Gar and even Otto started to watch from the TV. Mandy setted up a camera.  
>"Topez, you take on that little girl!"<br>Rika was too quick for Topez and got taken down quickly. Flow faced Saphhire and jumped when she felt his vibrations. With slash, she took him down quickly. Yumi faced Ruby and used arial ace to waeken her and steel wing to finish her off.  
>"They're on to a very good start," Am added.<br>"I hope they are ready to take on Kenji," Erica wailed, "There's two left."  
>Drake faced Siren and used wing attack and knocked him dead. Now Toshi and Nairi are ready to face Kenji.<br>"You're the last one standing now," Nairi glared, "Now leave or pay the price."  
>Kenji jumped at Nairi and made a wound in her left hip. She fell and didn't move.<br>"NAIRI!" Toshi cried.  
>He glared angerly at Kenji.<br>"You- you MURDERER!"  
>He used Iron Tail to finish him off. Finially, Kenji fell and bled to death.<br>"Nairi!" Toshi wailed, "Sis! Open your eyes!"  
>"She's in the hands of the Star mew mews now..." Yumi added.<br>Nairi layed still. One mark of her hair look starts to vanish. When it's all gone, she woke up again.  
>"Nairi..." Toshi wailed, birsting into tears, "you're alive..."<br>"Yeah," Nairi answered, "I lost a mew mew life. It's my first one I lost."  
>"You had me scared, Sis," Toshi sobbed, "I thought I lost you. Kenji's gone. That's the last we'll ever see him."<br>"Nairi, Toshi!'  
>It was Otto and Am calling to their children.<br>"Mom! Dad!" Toshi called out.  
>"You did it!" Am added, "Nairi, you okay?"<br>"I don't know..." Nairi wailed.  
>"Don't worry, Pumpkin," Otto replied, "Tammy will fix you up!"<br>Flow and Rika washed up and return to Mya.  
>"Mommy! Mommy! Did you see us?" Rika called, "We whiped them single handed!"<br>"I'm proud of you," Mya purred, "both of you. You were so brave."  
>"I'm really proud of you both," Gar replied.<p>Two hours later, Nairi's wound was tended and she layed still on her bed, back at home with her parents.<br>"Nairi, you stay in bed now, and be carreful to reopen that wound," Am said.  
>Nairi layed still and closed her eyes. Cleo came in her dream.<br>"You were great," she said, "You have forfiled the prophecy."  
>"Really?" Nairi asked, "but I still don't get it."<br>"You and your brother were very brave in that battle," Cleo replied, "You were the ones who took down Kenji. He won't be bothering you anymore..."  
>"You bet," Nairi said sweetly.<br>"You need to rest so you wound will heal," Cleo added sweetly.

So there is peace once again in the Poke Mew Mew world. Nairi and Toshi had done their role.

The End 


End file.
